


Nutcracker

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Korrasami - Freeform, heh been lookin forward to this one, song: nutcracker, straight no chaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Asami takes Korra to the newest production by the Ember Island players.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The December Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 6





	Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> haaa... sorry its late. again. oops.
> 
> its just, with this writing portfolio, i dont want to write? i dunno, its just... there are other things id rather be doing? but this is my lesson in self control, and this is kinda fun, so im not letting myself just quit.
> 
> so i finished my portfolio, mostly. just need to do the spontaneous prompt this wednesday/thursday! aaaaah its so soon but i just had a reassuring chat with my dad so. less stressed.
> 
> okie doke on with the stuff you came for!
> 
> ship: korrasami (legend of korra)  
> song: [ "Nutcracker," by Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HLdWk-Umqg>)
> 
> on with the show, hope you like it!

"Hey, Korra."

"Yep?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Yeah?"

Asami held up two small tickets. Korra squinted at them. "What are they?"

"Tickets! To a performance next week. I thought we could go together."

"Sure! What performance?"

"It's called the Nutcracker, by the Ember Island Players."

Korra whipped around. "The Ember Island Players? No way! They're awful!"

"They're not that bad. You'll see."

Korra grumbled, but eventually relented.

The following week, Asami and Korra were dressed up to the nines. Asami dragged Korra to the car and into the theater. "You know," whispered Korra, "a pro-bending tournament would be much more interesting."

A man in front of them turned around and shushed Korra. Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

The music began, and Korra resigned herself to her fate: death at the hands of a terrible production. As she had expected, the acting was painfully bad, and the "special effects" even worse. What's more, the story made no sense. It was all normal until it wasn't; talking toys and giant mice and dancing candies. Finally, the music turned calming, and Korra was fighting the... urge to... fall... asl...

Korra's eyes flew open, and she jumped, somewhat guiltily. Had Asami noticed that she had fallen asleep? She peeked at her girlfriend, who was enraptured. Apparently, she had not. Korra pouted slightly, then snuck out to the lobby for some snacks.

She had run out again within twenty minutes.

What seemed like an eternity later, it was finally over. Korra bounced up out of her seat and pulled Asami out of the theater. "Promise me we never have to sit through something like that again!"

Asami laughed. "Ok, ok."

"Great! Now, c'mon, I think we can make the end of Bolin's tournament."

**Author's Note:**

> seems a bit short but w/e
> 
> hehe i made a post about adam and michael from supernatural on tumblr last night, and it got kinda popular, at least for me. so that makes me feel rly nice and happy.
> 
> i'd like to clarify that if asami had known that the show would overlap on top of bolin's pro-bending tournament, the tournament and supporting her friend would've come first. but it was surprisingly long, and they ended up missing most of it. oh well, bolin doesn't mind. he's a very understanding dude.
> 
> hope you liked it! leave comments/kudos please if you did, and have a nice day!


End file.
